It is well recognized that the visibility of the driver of an automobile can be substantially lessened in inclement weather conditions. In rain or snow it becomes more difficult for the driver to have an unimpaired view of the road, even with the automobile's windshield wiper system engaged.
In order to provide an increased margin of safety for drivers in inclement weather conditions, legislation is pending or is in effect in various jurisdictions, which requires a driver to engage the car headlights whenever the windshield wipers are used. When illuminated, the headlights and taillights provide extra notice to other vehicles of the presence of the auto.
Typical automotive electrical systems provide two independent electrical circuits for the lights and windshield wiper systems. Accordingly, the driver must remember to turn on the lights whenever the windshield wipers are used. In addition, the driver must remember to turn off the lights when the wipers are disengaged. This is especially important during daylight driving, when the mere engagement of the headlights and taillights may be insufficient notice to the driver that they are on.
There have been several attempts to provide circuitry that will provide a coupling between the wiper and lighting circuits to insure compliance with the above legislation. Such circuits suffer from a variety of shortcomings, such as complexity, interaction with the normal operation of the light systems and the inability to be reset easily.
It is accordingly a purpose of the present invention to provide a wiper-headlights coupling system which may be easily utilized in conjunction with conventional automotive wiper and light systems.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a system in which the lights remain energized during intermittent operation of the windshield wipers.
Yet another purpose of the present invention is to provide a system which may be easily and efficiently de-energized when use of the wipers is halted.